Yardie Lobo
The Yardie Lobo (known simply as the Yardie in Grand Theft Auto Advance) is a gang car that appears in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. As its name implies, the vehicle is driven by Uptown Yardies gang members within their territories. Design The Yardie Lobo is a 2-door muscle car, and surprisingly (for GTA III users) with functional hydraulic suspensions, leopard skin seats and sporty rims, as well as a pair of pink funky, fuzzy dice which hung from the rear-view mirror, and red interior door panels. It also appears with only a red body color and a yellow soft top in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, or a green body, orange body or blue body with a yellow top in GTA Advance. The vehicle resembles a fifth generation Chevrolet Impala and the taillights seem closer to a 1965 Impala. Like other sedan and station wagon-based gang cars in the GTA Liberty City Stories, the game's Lobo also gains a sport car-like engine sound, implying it is a high-performance car. Appearance The car has a red paint job. It has leather seats that look like tiger pelt. The car is also the only one with hydraulics. It has a hardtop roof on it as well. Performance It has a feat of performance. It has a moderate speed, possessing slightly above average speed. It can reach that speed in a few seconds on a flat road. It also has acceptable grip and steering making it easy to handle. However, like most cars, it will do badly on off-road terrain. Having 2 doors only, this can only hold 2 people. Location ; GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories * Seen driven around Newport, Staunton Island, Liberty City. The Lobo can also be encountered in Belleville Park, Newport/Fort Staunton Expressway and even sometimes at the Callahan Bridge on some occasions. ; GTA Advance * Driven in Uptown Yardies' turf, these include: * Saint Marks, Portland. * Portland View, Portland. * Newport, Staunton Island. * Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale. Trivia * If parked the suspensions are normal, same thing if you drive the car, but if you use the Horn button, the suspensions go up while driving and when you park the car the suspensions go down almost touching the ground (only happens in GTA III). * The Yardie Lobo is the first car with hydraulics to be introduced in the GTA Games. * It's really strange that in GTA III the car has a normal engine, emits the same sound as the Taxi and Landstalker, but in GTA Liberty City Stories it has a high-performance one, despite Liberty City Stories passing in 1998 and III in 2001. This could've been a developer oversight. * The GTA III rendition features the same Honda wheels found on cars like the Sentinel and Landstalker. In the beta version, the car had the same wheels found on the Stallion. * The default radio stations of it are K-JAH and rarely MSX FM. * The Yardie's design, is later used as a "base model" for the Bucanneer and Vigero in the HD Universe, since they're looking similar. * The Yardie Lobo is the first in the series to have fuzzy dice hanging from the rearview mirror, followed by the Bickle '76 and Peyote. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Gang Cars Category:Sports Car Category:GTA III